High School Drama on a Roll
by skylight14
Summary: Rin,kagome,Sango,And Ayame are rich, popular and are all seniors in their own band called Bleeding Angels. When they return to school after their parents died last year they not only encounter problems with Kikyo and her gang, but may all find love...
1. Chapter 1

'BRINGGGGGG' "Ugh senior year already?"

Hi, my name is Rin Sayma. I'm a starting junior and I live in Tokyo Japan. I have shiny black-brown hair that falls just below my waist, huge, wide, innocent sparkling bown eyes, (not to brag or anything :) I am about 5'5 and I have a tan complextion. I'm 17 years old and I live with my three other crazy sisters. Our mother and father died last year and my oldest sister Sango is 18 this year, (she got held back so she's a senior) and was told that she is old enough to watch us other three considering our parents left a BIG amount of money for us if anything as tragic as what happened, happened, so now we live in a huge white mansion with 16 bedrooms, 11 bathrooms, a kitchen, and of course dining and living room. Not to mention the beautiful private beach in our backyard with our own maids, butlers, and cooks. But dont start thinking, "she and her sisters must be prissy, stuck-up snobs." Because we are so not. We hate stuck-ups, and cheerleaders. We are popular and beautiful but we dont flaunt it. I also sing in our band "Bleeding Angels."

So any way... Sango the 18 year old... well.. shes very, very violent. She has flowing, straight brown hair that falls below her butt, almond shaped bown eyes, and she's 5'8. LUCKY! She also plays the electric piano in our band at school.

My next sister is Kagome, who's 17 along with me. She has Jet black-bluish hair that falls just above her waist, greyish, wide eyes that are always loving and caring, and she's about 5'6. She's plays the electric gutair in our band and she's the best I have ever heard.

My last sister, Ayame, is the wired, hyper one who's annoying half the time and calm, and focused the other. She had shoulder length red-orange hair that she always has in two pigtails on the side of her head, with a shining purple iris in one of the pigtails. She has scattered freckles on her face and she has goregous green eyes. She stands about 5'7 and she plays the drums in our band and she's also very good, with her hyper, energetic aditude.

Well i gotta go get ready for school because Sango will be calling me down in 3, 2, 1

"RINNNNN, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE BEFORE I COME UP AND DRAG YOU OUT!"

"I'm coming!" I yelled just not as loud. I got off my bed and walked into my closet, yes WALKED into it, and started going through the thousands of new clothes i bought this summerfor school. I finally choose on a silver shirt that had slits up the middle of the arms, a pair of dark jean shorts that were short but not slutty in any way, with some silver pumps, and silver jewlry. I decided to take a shower and blow-dry my hair and leave it down, it was falling in soft curls down my back and when i got dressed and looked in the mirror and thought i looked pretty good seeing as last year when my parents died i was a wreck for the whole year. I dont wear make-up because i have no need for it so i grabbed my white book bag and headed down stairs for some breakfast which by the smell i was guessing it was bacon, egg, and cheese omlet. hmmmmmm.

By the time i got downstairs i realized alll the food was almost gone so i hurried up and got some. Kagome, Sango, and Ayame were wearing the same outfit as me but Kagome had a red shirt with red pumps, Sango had a purple shirt with purple pumps, and Ayame had on a green shirt with green pumps.

"goodmorning Rin" kagome and Ayame said at the same time then laughed at each other. I smiled, "goodmorning you three, how did you all sleep? You guys ready for senior year?" Sango laughed and said, "well seeing as I'm supposed to be out of school already , not a senior i should be ready!" I laughed and said, "well come on or we will be late!" We all ran to the walkway out front and hopped in our own cars. Mine was a silver open-hooded mustang that i was in love with! Sangos was a pink camaro with black racing stripes and if you got near it without her permission she would make sure you never walked again. Kagomes car was a red mustang with black racing stripes and it was very shiny considering she got it a year ago for her 16th birthday. lastly Ayames was a green Camaro with black racing stripes and she charished that thing like no tomarow... it was a special gift from our mother and father to her.

We all got in our cars and headed off to Shikon High, and as we pulled into the lot we could all feel four pairs of eyes staring straight at us. We looked over and saw the four hottest guys in school, but also our enemys since pre-k. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga. (im not gonna waste time explaing what they look like cuz ya'll already know) I have had a secret crush on Sesshomaru since 4th grade but no way im gonna tell ANYBODY that. Well my sisters know but they are a different story.

I was standing by my silver camaro staring into space when i heard my baka of a half demon brother whistle. "Dang! Is that Kagome!"

I growled in annoyance. "How can you look at human women so easily? Especially after what Kikyo pulled last year!" I heard Kouga and Miroku snickering behind me as Inuyasha's face turned red.

''Hey Rin look Sesshomaru's looking at you!" Said Kagome

''Oh and look at that Inuyashas looking at you kagome!" :) I said laughing as kagome started to blush and muttered "No he's not"

We decided to ignore them and keep walking to class... We all got our schedules and noticed we all the same schedule except for our 3rd period I had Art, Sango had Gym, Ayame had Cooking and Kagome had Archery... Hmmm too bad.

We all walked to our 1st period and as we walked through the doors we saw the what we were hoping we didnt. Sitting at the right side of the room was Kinky-ho, Kagura, Yura, Abi, and Naraku.. Yuck

Then At the Left side of the room sat Kouga, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha with little shippo sitting next to him. So that gave us no choice but to sit in the middle of it all.

This was going to be one heck of a year.. I hope the teacher came ready for anything. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

We all sat down in our seats as the teacher came into the room. I was sitting in between Sesshomaru and Kagura 'unfortunately' and was behind kagome and in front of Sango, who was next to Ayame and in front of Miroku... I suddenly felt really bad for her when she shouted " Hentai!" as she turned around and slapped Miroku across the face. The teacher then said that these were to be our seats for the rest of the semester.. :( OK now i felt extreamly bad for her.

'' The teacher Mr. Myoga said we were to start the year off by standing up and announing our full name, about us and what we like to do in our spare time, I guess so he could get to know us better.

" Ahh Miss Rin would you care to stand up and tell us about yourself please?"

I really didn't want to but I stood up anyway.

" Hey my name is Rin Annabelle Sayma, I live in a mansion with my three other sisters, as my parents died last year, And I like to Sing and paint in my free time. I am also in a band with my three other sisters called " Bleeding Angels" I said with the brightest smile I could manage. The entire time Kagura and her groupies were glaring at me and Naraku was just giving me this creeping smile that made me shiver and sit down faster then someone could say pie. As I looked over to Sesshomaru he was looking at me intently as if he wanted to ask me something, and my suspisions were soon correct as he spoke in that very deep voice of his.

" I Didn't know you were in a band" he said with the look of disbelief still in his eyes.

" Yes actually I am, One of the best around So you and your friends better look out because if the time comes me and my sisters would crush your so called band" I said with quotations around the word band.

Suddenly he pulled back and narrowed his eyes at me..

" You couldnt beat us if you tried" He said smirking

" You wanna bet on that?" "Fine at free period on Friday at the pep rally each of our band will play 2 songs each. If I get a bigger applause then your band, we will know we are better than you."

The girls and boys who were all listening to our conversation unknowingly to us started to argue to me and Sesshomaru saying that they weren't ready but i knew my girls and me could do it so i saw no problem.

FRIDAY AT THE PEP RALLY

"Rin are you sure you want to this?" Ayame looked at me with a look of unsureness " I mean we have practiced all the songs and we are pretty good but there is ALOT of people out there?" Said Sango Finishing Ayames sentence.

"Yes Im completely sure of it I wanna do this and I have heard you guys you are perfect.. Now we just gotta go out there and show those demons and one human that girls rule this school." I said smiling Fixing my shirt

We were all wearing the same outfit, Long dark Jeans with holes and paint splatters, White high heeled wedges and a short sleeved Black shirt that went to our mid sections and hanging off one shoulder the words 'Bleeding Angels' on them in red.

We saw the boys walking up to us each wearing dark saggy jeans, air walks, and muscle shirt all of them black. Miroku, Inuyahsa, and Kouga said good luck to us as the other girls said it back, but me and Seshhomauru and i just kept glaring at each other until the announcer called out band named and Sango pulled me away.

We walked out on stage and i walked up to the microphone smiling annoucing that we had two different songs for them tonight As i looked back the girls gave me a thumbs up and i turned around and started singing as the lights went down a little And Kagome staed playing the electric guatair smiling the whole time

RIN

"Here I am once again, feeling lost but now and then I breathe it in, to let it go...

And you dont know where you are now" Ayame and Sango joined in as I stated to get comfortable and doing the dance moves I made Up

" What it would come to if only somebody could here, When you figure how your lost in the moment, you dissssappear...  
>"You dont have to be afraid to put you dreams in action, your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction, Not a fantasy, just remeber me when it turns<p>

out right, cause you know that if your living your imagination tommarrow you'll be everybodies fascination, in my victory just remember me when I make It shine! "

" Reaching high, feeling low, Im holding on but letting go I like to shine I'll shine for you, and it's time to show the world how It's a little bit closer As long as Im ready to go, All we have is right now As long as you feel it inside, you know!"

REPEAT CHORUS

I took a step up as some background dancers came out and we started to do this little dance routine I made up.

Everybody stood up and started doing a mixture of screaming, whistling, clapping and stomping while us four girls smiled and took a bow and performed our next song " Begging on your knees"

As we walked off stage the boys eyes looked like they were about to pop out their heads and It was so funny Ayame took her cell out and took the picture before they knew what happened.

" This is going on our refrigerator." She said laughing really hard

We all ageed and the Miroku got down on one knee in front of Sango, took her hand and said (come on people we all know this line say it together) Sango Will you bear my children?"

Sangos face was reader than a firetruck as she slapped him again and shouted "NO!" Stalking away

The boys performed next their songs being 'Amazed' by Lonestar and 'starstuck' by 30h3

When they were done we each got the same amount of applause but us girls a bit more so we were annouced the winners and lets just say the boys were the happiest demons in the world at that moment...

As soon as we got home we ate dinner and went to our seperate rooms laughing all the way about the faces the boys made when we won.. We all said goodnight And went to bed Each thinking about a certain demon and perverted monk. :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3**_

_**RIN POV**_

_**The next day was Saturday so as soon as we all woke up and got showered we each changed into out own little dresses. Mine was a black sundress that was tight up top and flowed down to my lower thigh and it had silver linen of various flowers on the top part and it was strapless, I also put on black high heeled wedges, no make-up needed (none of my sisters wear make-up so I don't) and blow dried my hair and left it hanging in curls down to my waist.**_

_**Kagome's dress was a white halter top designed sundress, the same as me but with the red linen of a dragon going down the side of it. She also had on White high heeled wedges and straightened it with her bangs straight in the front of her face, she looked really good with her hair like that.**_

_**Sango had on Black spaghetti strapped sundress that went to her upper thigh with a purple sash and purple wedges and left her hair up in a high ponytail but made I curl down so it looked like a very long spiral with a white bow.**_

_**Finally Ayame had on a white one shouldered sundress with a pretty emerald green linen forming a howling wolf ( her favorite animal ) that went just to her knees and had on green wedges. ( If you haven't figured out yet that those our favorite colors you need serious help **__**J )**_

" _**So where are we going to again Sango?" I asked as I pulled out my chair to sit down and eat some French toast. Today was our parents wedding Anniversary so we always did something special but it was always a surprise because Sango never told us what we were doing.**_

" _**Well I was thinking about it might hard last night and I came up with the perfect place to go….. We are going to Osaka to visit mom and dads grave." She said with a small smile.**_

_**I instantly dropped my food and rushed to her and started to cry. We don't get to visit our parents grave a lot because the dies in Osaka so that's where their graves had to be and it was so far away, between school and the band we never had anytime to go. It was heartbreaking.**_

" _**OMG I cant believe it, when are we leaving? Kagome get down here now you have to hear this!" I said still smiling and trying to wipe the tears off my face, while hurrying to finish my food so we could go.**_

_**Kagome finally got downstairs with Ayame and when they heard the news they started jumping up and down as the each finished their food and ushered each other out the door.**_

_**They stopped at a really big flower shop in town and each picked out two flowers for each their mother and father. Rin picked out two lilies, one purple and one yellow for her mother and two Belle flowers for her father, both Blue. **_

_**Sango, Ayame, and Kagome all picked out various colors of Golden Rods, celosias, curly willows, Freesias, and Gingers. Once we paid for the flowers we all exited the store only to bump into the four last boys we expected to see walking by the flower shop… Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga.**_

_**We all stared at each other for a couple of moments until Sango finally snapped out of it and told to hurry or the gates to the cemetery would be closed soon.**_

_**If the boys had heard her at all they chose to ignore it knowing that our parents died last year, For once they didn't argue, because they knew our parents wedding anniversary was today, ( how you may ask?) Their parents and our parents were believe it or not extremely close and were like second family to us. We even have our own bedrooms back at their estate, Courtesy of their dear mother Izayoi who we have all grown to think of as a second mother, sometimes when we sleep over at their house during huge storms, or when there is a really bad gang passing through Tokyo, we actually have a really fun time. We also really like their father Inutaisho, the great Dog demon of the West. Before we left surprisingly enough, Sesshomaru said,**_

" _**If you guys need a place to stay for a while you know your always welcome at home." He said with a blank stare, having lost his own mother, he knows what it feels like to be alone and sad for a while.**_

_**I replied to him with a small smile and said back, "We know, we might just take up on that offer." "Thanks" **_

"_**Anytime" He replied then they continued on walking as we got back into the limo and started the 3 hour drive there.**_

_**Once we finally got there we got out slowly as predictably it started to drizzle very lightly.**_

_**The only sound we made as we walked to their tombstones was the pattering of the rain against cement and the light clicking of our shoes each holding our own little bouquet of flowers.**_

_**Sango was the first to speak saying how much she missed them both and that she was doing all she could to keep it together for us three. And we each new how hard it has been on Sango knowing she has to keep us all safe and healthy.. It must have been so hard on her, since she's still so young, taking on so much responsibility. We all took a turn and when it was my turned I tried my best not to cry stepping up to their stones and laying down the separate flowers. **_

" _**I miss you guys so much,'' I whispered as tears slowly made there way down my **_

_**slightly flushed cheeks. " But you should know that Sango is doing a wonderful job at **_

_**taking care of us, and keeping us safe and healthy. I don't know if you can here me,**_

_**momma, papa, but I still don't understand why you had to leave us so soon, I mean we **_

_**aren't even out of high school yet and one day you just leave our lives forever… Did we **_

_**do something wrong?" As soon as those words left my mouth Sango, kagome and **_

_**Ayame all grabbed me in a hug whispering that we did nothing wrong at all and that**_

_**God just wanted them to come home.**_

_**About 1 hour later we left with a "see you guys soon" and "happy wedding anniversary" and continued home, by the time we got back home it was 5:00 P.m. and each made the decision that we didn't want to stay home alone that night so we packed some things into our duffel bags and headed over to the Taisho estate.**_

_**As we walked up the 30 long steps and knocked on the door, Izayoi came out wearing a beautiful Dark blue kimono that flowed elegantly down to the floor with a white dog demon sewn into the front and a bigger smile that even I could manage, and I was like the queen of smiles, except for today of course.**_

_**Inutaisho walked up to the door and put an arm around Izayoi's waist, a blank face until he saw us silently letting tears fall down our cheeks, me in the front.**_

_**His face suddenly went soft and he smiled, " Welcome home girls" he said ushering us in and out of the rain.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4**_

**SESSHOMARU POV**

**I was in the band room writing a new song while the guys sat around me and helped me put words in once in a while when I smelled Strawberries mixed with vanilla, it had to be Rin because no other girl in Tokyo smelled that good. It also smelled liked her sisters were with her so they must have decided to stay here for a couple of days.**

"**Inyasha must have smelt Kagome by then because he sat up as soon as he smelled her and suddenly darted from the room like a lost puppy, he certainly looked like one and I bet he didn't even realize it. He's always denying that he doesn't like her but even my parents know that their supposed to be future mates… He's just so stupid he doesn't know it yet.**

**I slowly stood up and told Miroku and Kouga they were all here, Miroku's face lit up at the thought of Sango staying a couple of nights here and Kouga grinned and said that this would be a couple of fun days. Perverts, we all walked downstairs and as soon as I saw Rin my eyes narrowed, not at her, but because she was soaking wet and crying, though the dress did her really well, it was almost see through, at least for a demons eyes, thank god Miroku won't see anything, and her really tiny frame was shivering. I wanted to yell at my dad and ask him why he was just standing there with Izayoi and keeping the girls in those cold, wet clothes until I realized they were talking. So I continued down the stairs until I reached the rest of the guys. Then the girls turned to us and they all looked like they had been crying and I could feel as the guys got the same protective feeling of them as soon as they saw each of the girls faces and the current dressing.**

" **Dad can we at least get the girls in warm, DRY clothing before you decide to have a 2 hour long conversation with them?" I said with narrowed eyes at him, clenching my fist.**

**He just looked at me with an amused expression that lets me know he had planned this, just to see how protective I was of Rin and I just gave him what he wanted. Damn him.**

" **Of course son, girls the guys will escort you to your rooms and when your done come down and we will have a family supper, okay?"**

**Ayames face lit up when he said 'family dinner' and she broke out in a smile and said,**

" **Really? We haven't had a family dinner in so long!"**

**Sango then gave a sad smile to Rin and Kagome and softly grabbed Ayame and started to walk up the stair with the girls behind her and us following along.**

" **I feel really bad for treating the girls like we do at school now.. ****L" said Kouga his eyes never leaving Ayames frame.**

"**Yeah but start it most of the time anyways so it's not completely our fault." Inuyasha then said.**

**Miroku spoke next saying the last thing I had expected, " Well do guys ever think that maybe their alone, I mean think about it they have each other, but no friends, maybe 2 or 3, and they have to live in a huge house alone. Did you ever consider that?" He said with a look of disbelief on his face.**

**I was about to answer when I realized we had reached the top of the stairs then had to go to their separate bedrooms, me taking Rin to hers, Miroku taking Sango to hers, Kouga taking Ayame, and Inuyasha taking Kagome.**

**I gently put my hand on the small of Rin's back and led her to her room, specifically designed by her, same as the other girls, their rooms consisted mostly of the same things except with different colors each.**

**Rin's room had blue and silver walls, a huge bed on the right side that took up the entire wall. She had Blue comforters with sliver linen and pillows, and silver drapes that went around her bed. She has her own desk With a white laptop and blue wheelie chair, two elegant dressers, both filled to their max with beautiful kimonos, ball gown dresses and regular clothes, again courtesy of my dear step mother. She can't resist taking the girls on 9 hour shopping trips every time they come over. And also a grand piano on the left side of the room.**

**I was brought out of my thinking when Rin suddenly rapped her small arms around my neck and put her head on my chest, my eyes widened slightly, not even realizing I, by instinct, put my strong arms around her small waist as she whispered to me.**

" **Thanks a lot Sesshomaru, I feel like you're the only person who understands what we're going through right now."**

**I didn't even care that she was getting my clothes wet too as she hugged me.**

" **It's alright Rin. You guys can stay as long as you all want." I said with a blank face and a small smile.**

**Not even realizing till now I had slightly picked her up off the ground, I gently set her down and then realized she only came up to my chest. I started to chuckle lightly when a look of disbelief crossed her face.**

" **What are you laughing at?" She said**

"**I just realized how short you are." I said with a smirk**

**She punched my chest playfully but surprisingly hard when she pushed me out of her room and shut the door to change. I walked away still chucking not realizing yet that close to the same thing had happened in all of the other rooms now occupied, except for a loud slap that echoed through the house, and a girl screaming "HENTAI!"**

**After we all had dinner the girls thanked my parents and all walked upstairs, us all thinking they were going to bed but as we followed them upstairs they went to the band room at the end of the hall. The guys following me we listened quietly at the door.**

**RIN POV**

**I sat down in one of the soft chairs and asked the girls if they wanted to play some songs, not even realizing that the boys were listening in by the door. They all agreed so we stood up and got the instruments ready all silently agreeing on the 1st**** song we were going to do**

**Kagome started to softly play the guitar **

**Rin**

**Your not alone, together we stand, I'll be by your side**

**You know I'll take your hand, when it gets cold**

**And it feels like the end, there's no place to go, you know I won't give in**

**Inutaisho and Izayoi were silently listening to Rins voice behind the boys,**

**No I wont give in,**

**They could hear as Ayame put her heart into the drums at that point**

**Keep holding on… Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Just stay strong, cause you know I'm here for you, here for you**

**The girls started to sing backup**

**There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do,**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So keep holding on.. Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**So far away, I wish you were here, before it's too late this could all disappear**

**Before the doors close, and it comes to an end, with you by my side**

**I will fight and defend, I'll fight and defend, Yeahhh**

**REPEAT CHORUS**

**The boys, Izayoi and Inutaisho slowly walked into the room and sat down on the couch while the girls surprisingly kept playing but the girls eyes were now all watching one of the guys.**

**Rin**

**Here me when I say I believe, nothings going to change, nothings going to change destiny**

**Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**La da da, la da da da**

**REPEAT CHORUS **

**Keep holding on…**

**The only sound was Izayoi saying sing another song, and the boys (well except Sesshomaru) quietly laughing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**SESSHOMARU POV**

**I was laying in my bed on top of my black and silver comforters as I was lost in thought..**

**When I heard Rin singing today in the band room I couldn't help but feel some pride thinking it was my mate that had such a wonderful soft voice… wait? Mate? Ok I need to have a serious talk with my father about this.**

**I got out of bed, not being able to sleep, I slowly opened my door when I heard a soft voice and a piano.**

**I followed the noise down 2 rooms and surprisingly it was Rin's room. I slowly opened the door, thankfully it didn't make a noise and quietly walked behind her, she either didn't hear me or chose to ignore me.**

**RIN POV**

**Rin**

**I couldn't tell you why she felt that way, she felt it everyday**

**And I couldn't help her, I just watched her make the same mistakes again**

**What's wrong what's wrong now, to many to many problems**

**Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs**

**She wants to go home, but nobody's home, it's where she lies, broken inside**

**With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes, broken inside**

**This used to be my moms favorite song and it became my a little while after, it feels like the only personal thing I have left of her..**

**Open your eyes, look outside, find the reasons why**

**You've been rejected, and now you cant find what you've left behind**

**Be strong be strong now, too many too many problems**

**Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs**

**REPEAT CHORUS**

**Her feelings she hides, her dreams she cant find, she's losing her mind, she's falling behind**

**She cant find her place, she's losing her faith, she's falling from grace, **

**She's all over the place, Yeah ohh….**

**REPEAT CHORUS**

**She's lost inside, lost inside oh oh**

**She's lost inside, lost inside oh oh**

**I silently let one tear fall and turned to stand up, only to run straight into a really hard chest. I fell backwards but before I touched the ground Sesshomaru had his arms around my waist and my hand rested on his chest.**

"**What are you doing in her this late?" She had others things to say but she was really curious to know why he was in her room.**

"**I heard you singing" He said back with a blank face and emotionless voice**

"**It was my mothers and I favorite song, I sing every once in while just to feel closer to her."**

**I said with a small smile, but my tears didn't go unnoticed by him. He silently wiped them away and said the last thing on earth I excepted to hear from him.**

"**I don't like it when you cry."**

**I laughed a little and pulled out of his arms and asked " When have you ever cared about me Sesshomaru?"**

**It looked like I caught him by surprise because his eyes widened a little as he spoke in a soft voice I have never heard him use before.**

"**I have always cared for you and your sister Rin, I just didn't want to admit it."**

**I gave a small look as turned from him to go lay down in my bed, "You and your damn pride, im guessing"**

"**I am a powerful male dog demon after all." He said back with a smirk**

**I looked over to him and let more tears fall from my chocolate eyes.. **

"**I miss them, so much sesshomaru." I sniffled then crawled over to him and layed down next to him as he hugged me.**

"**I know Rin, but you still have your sisters and my family." He looked down at me and said**

"**I wont leave you, ever."**

**I gave a small smile and slowly fell asleep in Sesshomaru's arms.**

**REGULAR POV**

**The next morning was Monday but school was canceled for the day because It was storming out really hard and the school's 1****st**** floor had flooded, WOOH-HOOH!**

**All four of the girls got dressed into long dark jeans the were so long on them they had to roll them up once, each had on a different colored tank top, Rins white, Sango's purple, Ayames Green, and Kagomes (come on everyone say it together) Red, with black flats, they all left their hair down.**

**Weirdly enough the guys had on the same things except their jeans were baggy and they were wearing air walks.**

**They all sat down at the table and mumbled good mornings to Inutaisho and Izayoi, Sesshomaru and Rin not acknowledging what happened last night.**

"**OK so you guys have the entire house to yourselves today because due to the storm, Izayoi and I have to attend a meeting in Kyoto, we will be leaving in about 30 minutes." Inutaisho announced to the table.**

**Inuyasha and Miroku suddenly looked at Kagome and Sango with a mischievous look in their eyes while Sesshomaru and Kouga rolled their eyes and quietly chuckled at the how the girls face drained of blood and their eyes widened, huddling closer together.**

**RIN POV**

**The adults of the house had left about 15 minutes ago and we were all gathered in the huge living room, all trying to decide what to play first.**

**I was the first to speak. "Oh I know lets play truth or dare!"**

**They all slowly agreed until Miroku added the idea of having to take off a piece of clothing every time you don't do a dare and that's about the time when Sango slapped him and left a very shapely, red, handprint on his face. I started to laugh and we all gathered on the floor in a circle as I went first…**

"**OK Kagome…" I said with a devious look**

**A look of fear had already crossed her face**

"**Truth or dare.."**

"**Umm dare."**

"**I dare you to go upstairs in Inuyahsa's underwear drawer and wear a pair for the rest of the game." I said with a satisfied look**

"**WHAT THE HELL RIN!" Inuyasha yelled at me until Sesshomaru softly growled at him. This was going to be one interesting game.. And we had the entire day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**RINS POV**

**After Kagome went upstairs and picked out some red boxers from his drawer she came downstairs wearing them, her face as red as the boxers. It was truly a Kodak moment. As soon as us girls saw her we burst out laughing and tried to calm down as she looked at me with a death glare and I knew I was going to get it when it was her turn to go.**

" **Alright Sango your turn." I said, my nervousness could probably be heard**

"**OK Miroku, I dare you to go the entire week without being a pervert, that includes no looking at other women, no butt touching, and no asking other girls if they can 'bear your child' got it?"**

" **Does that rule apply to you my dearest Sango?"**

"**Yes you pervert! It apply's to me too!"**

" **(Sigh) It was worth a try?"**

**I decided to break into their fight then,**

"**Alright Sesshomaru your turn"**

"**Do I have to?"**

"**Yes!"**

"**Fine, Kouga I dare you to go into Ayames room, take one of her bras and wear it for the rest of the game, like Kagome."**

"**WHAT! NO!"**

"**You have to" I said before Sesshomaru could say anything "Or else you have to do something else even worse that he dares." I said with a satisfied look.**

" **Fine." He walked up the stairs grumbling about this being a stupid game **

"**Didn't I have a say in this?" Ayame said in a quiet voice**

"**Nope, sorry sister, a dares a dares?"**

**When he came back down Sango had a camera in her hands and took a picture before he could even process what had happened.**

"**Alright my turn?" Kagome said with an evil look in her eye as she turned to me.. Uh oh**

"**OK Rin I dare you to… Make out with Seshomaru upstairs in his bedroom."**

"**What No! I refuse to!"**

"**OK well either him or Miroku."**

**Sesshomaru gave a growl as Miroku gave me a perverted smile and said "I would be honored to my dear come with me"**

**But Sango pulled him down and slapped him with a scowl on her face as she said "No!"**

"**Fine, come on Sesshomaru."**

"**Oh and don't even think about not doing it because we will be watching you!"**

"**Yeah Yeah whatever" I said as I Grabbed His hand and started to pull him to the stairs with a grimace, but on the inside I was happy, and nervous, and pissed at Kagome thinking of how to get back at her until I realized we had reached his room.**

**He shut it and turned to me leaning on the door. **

"**We don't have to this if you don't want to…"**

**But before He could say anything else I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaned up and kissed him, and as soon as that happened he put his arms around my waist and lifted up a little as I put my legs around his waist, as he walked to his bed and set me down, so far our lips not leaving each others.**

**SESSHOMARU POV**

**I don't know why I couldn't stop, I'm kissing a human women, enjoying it, but still!**

**I laid her down as I kept kissing her my hands brushing her soft face.**

**She tried to take off my shirt and that's when I decided to stop.**

"**Rin, lets go back down stairs now."**

"**Fine." She said as she pouted, "You shouldn't lead a girl on, Gosh"**

**She stood up, her hair slightly messy, as were her clothes, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down onto my lap and I put my head on her small shoulder.**

"**I just simply meant that they are all listening right now, So not yet."**

"**OK" she sighed and grabbed my hand, "So does this mean we're.."**

"**Going out now, Yes," I finishes her sentence with a small smile**

"**She broke out in a huge smile and jumped into my arms and hugged me.**

"**I cant wait to tell the girls!" **

**I don't think you have to wait Rin."**

**We could hear 'Finally!' and 'Its about time!' as we walked to the door and opened the doors to find all 6 of them jumping up and down, until they saw us and gave embarrassed looks as they murmured sorry.**

**RIN POV**

**We all went downstairs trying to decide what to do next, it was already 3:00, when the power went out and it was pitch black.**

**I yelped as did my sisters, well except Sango, she's not afraid of anything. Just then the backup generator kicked in and I relaxed next to Sesshomaru as he put his arm around my waist.**

**We all walked over to the couches, Sitting in various spots, but in pairs, Kagome and Inuyasha together, Kouga and Ayame, Me and Sesshomaru, and surprisingly Miroku and Sango in the love seat, much to the amusment of the rest of us. We all decided to eat a quick, early dinner and watch a movie, when we heard a knock at the door, and then the doorbell ringing. We all got up and moved to open the doors, Miroku, Kouga, Inuyahsa, and Sesshomaru Having put their arms around our waists protectively and us girls, surprisingly Sango too, snuggled deeper into their chests, as Sesshomaru opened the door and we saw the last things we wanted to see on out home alone, free day..**

**Kikyo, Kagura, and their Groupies minus Naraku, smiling seductively until they saw their arms around each of us, that's when they frowned and started calling us names and asking who we thought we were moving in on their 'men'. So that's when I had enough of them, They could call us names put when they claimed the guys like they owned them, that's when I got pissed off, so I quietly walked out onto the large porch, got straight into Kagura's face.**

"**If you know what's best for you and that cheap nose job of yours, I suggest you walk away right now." I said in a cold voice with a grimace.**

"**Who the hell do you think you are, you slut. We own them, they belong to us, so why don't you and your slutty sisters get lost!"**

**That's about when I had enough… I punched her in the face so hard she fell down, but I didn't stop there, I got on top of her and kept repeatedly punching her in the face until I felt Strong arms wrapped around my waist and pull me back and I was struggling a bit, saying to whoever it was to let got, until I realized it was Sesshomaru, then I calmed down a bit. **

**Kagura's blood on my hands, I looked at her as she stumbled to get up, blood dripping down her face, her eyes widened like she believed I was never capable of standing up for myself. I calmly told Sesshomaru to let go of me and he slowly, reluctantly did so, still staying in my shadow as I took a couple of steps forward.**

**I was the first to speak,**

"**Now I don't have a problem with you calling me names because your pissed off at me, but when you drag my sisters into that's when me and you have a serious problem."**

" **You little slut, you'll pay for what you just did."**

**For a wind demon she's not the brightest, not having realized yet I guess that I just proved myself very capable of protecting myself.**

**But before Kagura could say anything else Sesshomaru stepped in front of me.**

"**I think you should leave now, all of you." He said in such a cold voice, if words could kill they would be murdered my now. **

**They all slowly turned and walked away, Kagura giving me death glares the entire time. But I didn't care, I turned around when I saw the guys and girls faces, their eyes were as wide as dinner plates and their jaws were almost touching the ground.**

"**Oh my gosh Rin!" Ayame yelled as they all jumped on me and squeezed me within an inch of my life.**

"**You guys.. Cant.. Breathe.." I said as my face turned purple**

**Kouga was next to speak**

"**Damn Rin, that's how to take care of something!"**

**He said as he gave me a huge, wolfy grin I smiled as the girls let go but then the guys came up and gave me high fives.**

**Maybe staying here wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. We finally have another place to call home.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**REGULAR POV**

**It was about 9:00 in the morning when everybody woke up and realized that 1. Inutaisho and Izayoi were returning that day and 2. They were and hour late for school.**

**They all rushed to their rooms to take showers and get dressed. Rin ran upstairs to her **

**bedroom and took a quick shower and put on a pair of light blue ripped jeans, black ankle **

**high heeled boots, and a tight black t-shirt that hung of one shoulder and went to her mid **

**stomach, and decided to put her a hair hanging in a loose braid with her bangs brushed to **

**the side.**

**Sango Had on a pair of Jeans with a pair of black knee length lace of heels, and a pink T-**

**shirt like Rin's, except hers had purple designs on it, with her hair left down hanging in **

**loose ringlets.**

**Kagome had on some shorts with open toed black heels, and a red shirt like the other girls **

**with her hair straight and a little lip gloss.**

**Ayame had on some light jeans with her green heeled wedges, a white t-shirt like the girls **

**but with green designs on it and her hair in two pigtails with a purple iris. **

**They all met in the hallway and walked downstairs to the boys who were waiting for them. **

**They all had on different color wife beaters, dark blue jeans, and Nikes. They all looked **

**pretty good.**

**RIN POV**

**We all took separate cars, each couple to one of the guys cars, because we had taken the **

**limo here and our driver had gone back home.**

**We were in Sesshomaru's car when I was about to say something when he beat me to it.**

"**Do you guys think you will be signing up for the contest at the ball our parents will be holding in a couple of a days.**

"**Ball? I didn't even know your parents were having one?"**

"**Well now you do, so will you come with me, and sign your band up for the contest."**

"**Hmm, yes to the first one," I said with a smirk "And maybe to the second one, I need to talk to the girls first, K?"**

"**Fair enough," He said with a small smile**

**We had reached school, got through our classes without much trouble from kagura and her **

'**friends', well I mean I did get a warning for slapping her for calling my sisters sluts again, **

**you think a girl DEMON would learn, they are supposed to be smarter than humans after **

**all. Oh well, I enjoyed it at least.**

**IN RIN'S ROOM**

"**So what do you guys think about going with the boys to their parents ball, and also signing **

**up for the contest?" I said with a hopeful look, I hadn't really thought about it much but **

**the more I did the more I wanted to do it, I had always loved performing and with my **

**sisters with me I was always comfortable on stage.**

"**We were going to ask you the same thing tonight Rin!" Ayame blurted out as she **

**launched onto me and we both tumbled backwards on the bed.**

**I started laughing, along with the other three, as we all decided to do it, but the ball was **

**tomorrow night so we had to quickly put together the three songs we were going to **

**Perform and what dress we were going to wear. So after a very long night of putting **

**together three songs and going through our huge wardrobes we finally had everything **

**ready and all fell asleep on my bed at around 1:00, completely oblivious to the two grown **

**ups, having returned, coming to the room and covering us all up and turning off the light.**

**FRIDAY NIGHT: NIGHT OF THE BALL**

**RIN POV**

"**Ok girls, we have an hour to get ready, the boys are all downstairs helping set up and **

**Izayoi is directing so it's up to us to make sure the people get good entertainment tonight."**

**We all bought our dresses and accessories into my room so we could help each other out.**

**I put on my strapless, silver, floor length ball gown that cascaded down my petite body and **

**clung to my bodice at the top, and flowed to the floor trailing behind me just a little, I had **

**on silver high heels that had straps that wound up my ankles a bit and left my hair falling **

**in soft curls down to my waist with my bags brushed to one side. When the girls saw me **

**their mouths almost touched the ground and their eyes widened. I started laughing softly **

**and blushing a light pink. They also looked really good. Kagome had on a dark red **

**Strapless gown that, like mine, flowed down her body, and she had on black high heels with **

**her hair gently curled and falling just above her waist. She looked breathtaking.**

**Sango had on a light pink strapless dress that had a ribbon around her already small waist **

**look even smaller. Lucky. It stopped just above her knees and she had on white sparkly **

**high heels with a diamond in the centre of each shoe. She left her hair down falling in **

**waves down her back just below her waist with her bags in front of her face. She probably **

**looked best of all of us, but I wasn't one to judge. Ayame was wearing an emerald green **

**floor length dress that stopped right at the floor with white heels and the dress was **

**Strapless. She left her down, surprisingly, with it slightly curled at the ends. I had just **

**realized her hair had gotten longer, it now rested a few inches below her shoulders.**

**We all praised each other, loving the way we looked, and suddenly very thankful for the **

**shopping trips Izayoi drags us all on. We all realized the ball had started 10 minutes ago so **

**we looked at ourselves one more time in the mirror one more time as we walked out into **

**the hallway and made our way to the stairway. As we slowly made our way down, next to **

**each other, we could feel almost 200 hundred eyes on us and all tried to look for the guys **

**and tried to get to the end of the steps as soon as possible. We reached the bottom, and **

**found the guys, but their eyes were as wide as dinner plates, even Sesshomaru had a look of **

**shock on his face and his eyes had widened a bit. Inutaisho and Izayoi had made their way **

**over and Izayoi had actually started to cry a little when she looked at us, both of them had **

**on huge smiles, but Inutaisho then said for the boys to make sure they stay with us the **

**entire night because most every person in this room was a demon and some were not very **

**fond of humans, some of them were, and we looked very attractive tonight for those **

**demons who do like demons. When he said that The boys lowly growled not liking the idea **

**of other demons eyes on their girls. (oh in this story Miroku is human but has demon **

**abilities. If you were confused.) The boys then took our hands and led us to dance when a **

**slow song started playing. "You look beautiful tonight Rin." Sesshomaru said in my ear. **

"**Oh so I only look beautiful tonight." I said back with a delicately raised eyebrow.**

**He smiled a little and said " You always look beautiful"**

"**That's much better." I said as I smiled as he twirled me around a bit. **

**A couple of minutes later Izayoi had gone up on the stage and announced to the many **

**demons that they had a special treat for them tonight, I guess she meant us, because she **

**then called us to the stage, I slowly let go of Sesshomaru's hand and found my sisters, and **

**we made our way to the stage, Izayoi introducing us as we walked up. "And now four girls **

**that are like my own daughters, Rin, Kagome, Sango, and Ayame."**

**I walked up to the stage as the lights went down and I could make out all four of the boys **

**In the very front. Every person or demon in that room had their bodies turned to us and **

**their eyes watching us. Sango started playing the piano solo**

**RIN**

**I always needed time on my own, I never thought I'd, need you there when I cried, and the **

**days feel like years, when im alone. And the bed where you lie, is made up on your side**

**When you walk away, I count the steps that you take, do you see how much I need you **

**Right now, **

**CHORUS**

**When you gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you, when your gone the face I came to **

**know is missing too, when your gone the words I need to hear, to always get me through the**

**Day, and make it okay, I miss you**

**I looked at the boys and then the crowd and it looked like we had done a pretty good job capturing their attention, even the human haters.**

**I've never felt this way before, everything that I do, reminds me of you, and the clothes you**

**Left, they lie on the floor, and they smell just like you, I love the things that you do..**

**When you walk away, I count the steps that you take, do you see how much I need you **

**Right now**

**REPEAT CHORUS**

**I miss you, we were made for each other, out here forever, I know we were, yeahh**

**And all I ever wanted was for you to know, everything I do I give my heart and soul,**

**I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah**

**REPEAT CHORUS**

**I miss you **

**Everybody started applauding so loud I had to refrain from covering my ears. I smiled and**

**As the clapping faded I thanked them and we started on the next song which was one of my **

**Favorites because I was able to loosen up a little and have more fun, this time Ayame **

**Started playing the drums and there was a fun, funky, beat with it.**

**RIN**

**I am unwritten, cant read my mind, im undefined, Im just beginning, the pens in my hand, **

**ending unplanned. Staring at the black page before you, open up the dirty window, let the**

**Sun illuminate the words that you could not find, reaching for something in the distance**

**So close you can almost taste it, release your inhibitions,**

**I slowly walked down the steps as I kept singing and the crowd made a path for me**

**CHORUS**

**Feel the rain on your skin, no one else can feel it for you, only you can let it in, no one else**

**No one else can speak the words on your lips, drench yourself in words unspoken, live your **

**Life with arms wide open, today is where your book begins, the rest is still unwritten..**

**Oh oh oh.. I break traditions, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines.. Yeah we've **

**Been conditioned, to not make mistakes, but I cant live that way.. No oh..**

**I made my way back the stage**

**REPEAT CHORUS TWICE**

**This time the applause was much louder, we had one more song to do and then we could**

**Get some water and food, and enjoy the rest of the night so as soon as it was quiet we **

**Started our last song which was 'so much for my happy ending' by Avril lavigne.**

**As we walked off stage the boys all came up and wrapped their arms around our waists **

**and told us we did wonderful. And the same thing repeated for their parents and a few **

**other demons. It wasn't such a bad night.. Until in walked four wicked witches and their **

'**pimp'. This was going to get very interesting very fast.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**Me and the girls all gathered and walked to the guys as they put their arms around our **

**Waists, as everyone turned to the unexpected, and very late guests. Kagura was in the very**

**Front with the other four trailing behind her. They all had on really revealing dresses, **

**Kagura wearing a short black, strapless dress that went above her thigh and a lot of **

**Cleavage showing, with almost 6 inch black heels. The other girls had on similar dresses **

**But they were all different colors. They walked up to us at demon speed, their 'leader' had**

**A grimace on her face when she saw me so close to Sesshomaru, then she looked up and **

**Gave Sesshomaru what im guessing was a seductive smile, but nobody would have known **

**With all of the make-up caked onto her face.**

"**Sesshomaru fluffy dear! How come you didn't invite me to come with you! We look so good together!"**

**Sesshomaru gave her a cold look and if looks could she would be long dead.**

"**First of all, don't ever call me that again, and secondly…"**

**He slowly, and I could tell, reluctantly, let go of me and approached her.**

" **I want you to leave now, you weren't invited because you are not wanted here."**

**She got a cold look on her face and frowned.**

"**You had better watch what you say Sesshomaru, and you too boys…."**

**She gave a pointed look to Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga. They glared back at her**

"**Or you might find yourselves losing four very important little girls in your life.."**

**She gave us an evil look, as they boys, including Taisho growling very loudly, while **

**Everyone was circled around us, I could tell some of the demons had already become fond **

**Of us because they slowly got closer to us and were keeping an eye on us,**

**They were growling and slowly inching closer to us.. I had finally had enough of her, faster **

**Than anyone thought I could move, I darted forward, grabbed her neck and slammed her **

**Into the wall. Everyone behind me stopped what they were doing and their eyes widened**

**A little, including Kagura and her groupies. But I didn't take my eyes off her, I was glaring **

**Harshly at her as my hand tightened around her neck as she tried to pull my hand off.**

"**I am so tired of you threatening the only family that I have left…."**

**I said in a deadly quiet voice, but everyone there was a demon so im sure they could here **

**Me perfectly clear. My sisters were close enough to me to hear.**

" **You will not harm anyone to do with me, I am NOT afraid of you. If you want someone**

**Come after me, but leave my sisters and family out of it. Now get out, leave, and do not **

**come within a 200 mile radius of this house again. Are we clear Kagura?"**

**I tightened my hand around her throat when she didn't answer.**

"**Are we clear?" I said through clenched teeth.**

"**Yes." she hissed. I gave a bright smile and through her to floor. "Thank you, **

**Now get out." She used her demon speed to get up and got her friends and darted out the**

**Door. I slowly released a breathe I didn't know I had been holding and ran my hand **

**Through my hair. Everyone had still yet to move, but then Sesshomaru came up behind me**

**And wrapped his arms around my small waist.**

"**Have I ever said how much I love you.." He whispered close to my ear, making me shiver.**

**I quickly caught onto his game and played back, I got very close to his face, our lips almost **

**Touching, "You could stand to say it a few more times. I smiled at him as he pulled me **

**Closer and smirked. That's when Taisho slightly coughed and everyone's eyes turned to**

**Him. "Well I guess the party is over now, everyone it was a pleasure seeing you all again,**

**And I hope to see you again soon, look for invitations in the mail," He said smiling as**

**Everyone chuckled. One man stepped up and said, "Taisho, my old friend, you know I'll be **

**back, as long as these lovely ladies are her as well." All the demons slightly laughed at that **

**comment, I stepped up, Sesshomaur coming with me, "I wouldn't miss another one of **

**These for the world." I said smiling brightly at him. He suddenly glowed and nodded his **

**Head, shaking Taisho's and the boys hands, and walking out the door, followed by many **

**Other demons. Taisho nodded at the boys and they grabbed each of our hands and **

**Started pulling us towards the stairs, my guess is we were going to our rooms, but what we **

**didn't expect was them pulling us to THEIR rooms, Sango going with Miroku, Kagome **

**With Inuyasha, Ayame with Kouga, and me with Sesshomaru. He slowly pulled me too **

**His doors and when we were inside his room he shut the door, turning to me.**

"**What?" I said looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Nothing." He said with a smirk.**

"**oh, I get it, poor little Sesshomaru wanted to take care of his girlfriend, but didn't think **

**she could take care of herself." I said laughing slightly and getting closer to him. Faster **

**Than I moved earlier he pinned me to a wall, one of his hands pinning both of mine, while **

**His other hand was tracing my face, going down to my neck. My eyes widened slightly. **

"**No I'm very satisfied that my girlfriend can take care of herself and defend herself against**

**Others, the question is, can she defend her self against me?"**

**I smirked and brought my mouth closer to his, "Well lets find out." He crashed his lips to **

**Mine as I closed my eyes and let him take the lead. He slowly stroked my face as he let my**

**Hands go. I put my arms around his neck, going on my tip toes to get closer to him. He **

**pulled me even closer to his body and picked me up, my legs hitching around his waist. He **

**Bought us to his bed, lowering me onto it slowly, him still on top of me. I decided to do **

**Something then so I flipped us over, me now on top. We parted quickly for breath and he **

**Whispered, "I love you" I said the same thing back and we both kept going. Both knowing **

**The same thing was happening in the other rooms.**

**I woke up in the morning and tried to get up, but then an arm tightened around my waist.**

**Then memories from last night came flooding back to me. 'Sesshomaru made me his mate.'**

**I thought then my face lit up and I turned to him. He was already awake, watching my **

**Every move as if wondering what I was going to next, being cautious.**

**I hugged him tighter and we stayed like that for most of the morning. I then knew**

**I had a family for life, and finally knew where me and my sisters belonged. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! I KNOW THIS STORY IS KIND OF SHORT, BUT DON'T WORRY I WILL BE WRITING A LOT MORE SO KEEP AND EYE OUT FOR MORE OF MY WORK! LOOK FOR MY WORK! THANKS AGAIN! ****J**


End file.
